The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus cooling device, and more particularly to such an electronic apparatus cooling device, which comprises two fans disposed at different elevations in two independent air paths for quick dissipation of heat.
A regular computer mainframe has a fan installed in the AC adapter thereof. During operation, the fan carries heat away from the internal component parts of the computer mainframe to the outside. This cooling arrangement is less efficient. There is known a cooling device for computer, which comprises two fans installed in the front side of the computer mainframe, and operated to draw outside cold air into the inside of the computer mainframe. This design of cooling arrangement simply draws outside cold air into the inside of the computer mainframe to cool internal component parts of the computer mainframe. It cannot carry hot air out of the computer mainframe. Further, during the operation of the fans, the two flows of air may interfere with each other.